Schizo
by eprime
Summary: Asami does some quality control testing.


**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Asami/Asami, Asami/Akihito

**Contains:** s-e-x

**Author's Note:** Based on jenovavii's prompt: Asami/Asami, self-cest. She knows how to appreciate a fine specimen of manhood. ;) Hope you like it! It actually turned out differently than I first wanted, but that's usually how it goes.

* * *

The latest designer drug to hit the streets had spread like wild fire. It was like nothing anyone had ever experienced before, so they said, but then pushers will say anything to sell their product. But the chief researcher at Asami's privately-funded pharmaceutical lab was telling him the same thing, and the sixty-eight year old scientist, Hamada, wasn't prone to flights of fancy. Asami was inclined to believe it.

Hamada had analyzed the sample. Known to produce an immersive hallucinatory episode indistinguishable to the user from reality, the effects only lasted about an hour, and it reduced a person to immobility. Everything that happened, happened entirely in mind. Side effects were negligible.

None of that was particularly hard to believe. It was the complete and flawless realism of the experience that was hard to swallow, along with it's very curious and universal effect that Asami was set on experiencing for himself. Users swore it was a million times better than the most lucid dream. It was indistinguishable from reality itself.

So, Kirishima's disapproval and safety precautions in place, Asami reclined on his ridiculously high-thread count sheets and brought the tab to his lips. His tongue extended and pressed against his fingertip before retreating to the moist cavern of his mouth to allow the tab to begin its quick dissolve. He stared up at the ceiling.

Count backwards from twenty, he had been told and his ticket would get him to the promised land. Of course, he ignored that. He was perfectly capable of waiting a few seconds without having to distract himself from-

"Planning on staying in bed all night? If you want to be fucked so badly, roll over. I'm happy to oblige."

Asami raised up on his elbows and studied the man in the doorway. Simply put, it was himself. This version looked and sounded exactly the same. Though his doppelganger was wearing one of his three piece suits, while he wore the bathrobe he'd donned after his shower.

"Don't you think the attempt would result in a stalemate?" Asami asked dryly, sitting up fully and sliding his feet to the floor. It wouldn't do to stay in a position of vulnerability, not even with himself.

"That depends on whether or not you acknowledge what you really want."

"And you think that is to be fucked by you?"

He anticipated the smirk and the cocked eyebrow. "Who wouldn't want to be fucked by me?"

"True." Mirrored expressions held for a beat.

"Do you really want to waste time quibbling? We only have an hour, barely enough for more than a taste."

"True." Asami frowned. "I'll ensure Hamada looks into extending the length of the experience."

The other Asami advanced into the room, one hand loosening the tie at his neck. "You need to focus on what's important now."

Asami rose to his feet. "Such as?"

"The way you want to take my cock as I reduce you to a moaning, begging mess."

Asami barked a laugh. "Are you sure you're a part of my mind because you seem rather delusional?"

The other Asami showed his teeth. "I'll give it old college try, as the Americans say."

"I see." Asami watched the tie come around the other's neck to be held loosely in his fingers. His own stance was relaxed, legs spread a comfortable distance, but he was perfectly balanced on the balls of his feet, not to be taken unawares.

He wasn't going to deny that some part of him _did_ want exactly what his other self was offering, but since they were all one and the same it didn't really matter _who_ came out on top, did it? Or maybe it did. After all, he couldn't tell exactly what his counterpart was thinking, though he could make some excellent guesses.

Would he feel anything of what the other felt? Research said no. Would he remember both sides of the experience later when the drug wore off? Would that be good enough?

The answer to that was also no. But still, his innate predisposition for dominance was hard to overcome. He wouldn't, couldn't, make it easy, not even for himself.

All this passed through his mind faster than it took his other self to reach him, and he lashed and spun with a quick blow meant to sweep the other off his feet and face down onto the bed. Of course, the move was countered and they both fell to the bed with a heavy thud, thick limbs tangled and straining against each other.

"Give it up, Ryuichi," the other breathed into his ear. "You know you want to."

"If you want it, you're going to have to take it."

A low chuckle was the only warning before teeth skimmed his throat then bit into the junction between his throat and shoulder. He stilled, an insidious shiver creeping down his spine, though his iron resistance didn't waver. Corded muscles held each other at bay before his hip jerked suddenly. He rolled, twin face staring up at his emerging smirk.

"Impressive, Ryuichi. But who are you trying to convince here? You remind me of Akihito, struggling and denying to the end, all the while gagging to be fucked blind."

"A key difference between Akihito and I being that I'm perfectly capable of holding my own in a physical contest."

"Perhaps." Teeth gleamed again. "But what about the mental? Can you resist your own desires?"

"You should be asking yourself that."

"I thought I was." Lips quirked, and Asami didn't bother to reply. He kissed the familiar mouth roughly, fascinated by rub of rough-whiskered chins and the skillful tongue that worked its way past his own lips and teeth. It was a battle in a way different from those with Akihito, but still a battle, and this one he might lose.

Did he _want_ to lose? As his attention faltered, the other moved like a snake and the drawbacks of his own choice of attire became evident as the robe was jerked down over his arms, trapping them at his sides long enough allow the other to force him onto his belly despite his struggles, knee to kidney as his wrists were bound tightly with the belt of the robe.

One lift of his wrists toward his shoulders created a flare of bright pain that Asami clenched his teeth against.

"That's better," the other soothed, hard body molding to Asami's back, deliberately allowing him to feel the thick, hard press of his erection between the crack of his ass. Teeth nipped at his bared shoulders as Asami strained against the hold, neck bent and back arching to relieve the pressure, but the other only waited it out patiently. "Why fight the pleasure you know I can give you?" His hips settled more firmly against the curve of Asami's ass.

Even through the fabric of his robe and the other's trousers, he could feel the heat of it. There was no mystery as to what was waiting for him. But he hadn't allowed anyone this liberty in many years. Why should he now?

"Wasn't that why you took the drug?" The other's voice against his nape raised the flesh of his neck, fine hairs standing at attention. "Isn't this exactly what you wanted to happen?"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Asami asked with an air of clinical interest he-both of him-knew was a pretense.

"You know why."

"Why don't I know what you're thinking?"

"Because you don't want to."

A hand worked between them, pushing the fabric of the robe higher, exposing Asami's bare ass to the cool air of his bedroom and the other's roaming fingers. He heard a zipper come undone, the rustling of clothing.

"_This_ isn't what I want."

"Liar." The other laughed softly, and the sound of paper ripping followed it up. "Don't worry, Ryuichi. I'll give you just what you've been craving."

Implacable knees nudged his thighs apart, separating them with practiced ease. Fighting muscle memory and his own will, Asami stayed there; not acquiescent precisely, but _permitting_ his own subjugation. Cold fingers dipped into the crease and tracked a slick path down to the ring of muscle he forced himself not to tighten.

"Do you want it, Ryuichi?" Even with his face pressed into the sheets, he knew without the seeing the smug arrogance that would be shaping the other's face. "Ask me for it."

"That won't happen."

A thick finger pushed inside relentlessly, coated with viscous gel, but not gentle. Once inside it played teasingly, twirling and curling, making Asami twitch in helpless, biological reaction as his nerve endings sang, though he held in the grunts of unwilling pleasure.

"That won't do." The other's voice was mocking now, chastising; a not unfamiliar tone, and one he'd used often with Akihito. "Let's loose that voice, shall we?" A warm, wet tongue traced the shell of his ear and dipped inside. "Imagine, if you like, that I'm Akihito."

His heart lurched, but a hoarse laugh almost disappeared into the mattress. "Akihito would never-"

"Not _yet_," the other acknowledged. "But one day..."

Asami bit the inside of his cheeks as the finger slid out with a wet pop and the large, blunt head of his own cock pressed past the tight pucker without pause. Fine beads of sweat grew upon his temples, his upper lip. High tension made his muscles quiver, but the stretch burned and ignited him, his own swelling cock trapped beneath his body and the bed.

"You show the boy less quarter than this. Would you have him coddle you? Do you think he would after all you've done to him?"

The other's amusement made him cold.

"You know the answer to that. I'll take what is mine to take."

"I'm delighted to hear it," the other mocked. "You'll behave then, if I untie you?"

"Just do it." The clipped words earned more laughter, but the knot around his wrists disappeared and Asami pushed to his hands and knees, supporting his large frame with steady strength even as the cock pushed deeper into his ass.

"You feel so good, Ryuichi. If Akihito only knew what he was missing..."

"Shut up and move."

The ache of the burn, the searing fullness, made him languid in a way he had almost forgotten. His limbs loosened, his head dropping in submission as long forgotten sensations washed over him in surprising effusion. The slap of balls against his ass, his own untouched cock slamming into his abdomen with the force of the thrusts, became hypnotic as the other took him without any particular skill; rough and enthusiastic as if it were his first time taking a man.

His half-drooped eyes shot wide.

"Yes." The other licked sweat from his spine. "This is how he would be, isn't it, Ryuichi?" Asami's cock throbbed painfully, dangling hard and low between his legs. "But he would be generous too, wouldn't he? Oh, he would fuss and worry over your pleasure, worrying over his own performance. That shy, adorable desire to please taking over in the end, perhaps. He's addictive, isn't he? Would he touch you like this?"

Fingers stroked tentatively at his shaft, amused laughter a cooling jet of air across his nape. His skin pebbled. The hand was warm and large, smoother than Akihito's smaller, rougher hand, but it mimicked the boy's preferred way of touching him, bringing a small smile to Asami's own lips. The boy was always so eager to bring him off quickly, to beat him in something. He really was adorable.

"But he won't always be so sweet." The hand tightened, jerking Asami's cock with almost painful intensity. "When he figures out Asami Ryuichi is just a man, perhaps not like any other, but still, only a man. Not a God, not a Demon. Just you and him and the knowledge between you both that you will eat out of his hand if only he asks you."

A moan escaped Asami then and the other redoubled his efforts, hands digging into Asami's hips now as he fucked him forward, reducing him to his elbows, ass lifted higher to take the punishing thrusts, angled to stimulate him to a series of uncontainable grunts.

The minutes passed with nothing else but the sounds of flesh connecting; the squelch and slap of skin and fluid and the harsh breath of both.

"This is what you want, isn't it, Ryuichi? After all these years? You want it." The other's breathless voice, his _own_ voice, taunted him.

_Sometimes_.

Asami's eyes squeezed shut and he pushed back up to hands and knees, taking the final battering as, impossibly, the other fucked him harder, faster. "Yes. But for now you'll come like this, on my cock alone, thinking of him."

With low guttural moans that blended together, they came, hard bodies thrashing together and collapsing to a sprawl of sweaty limbs and tangled clothes.

A minute passed before Asami spoke. "How long do you think it will take?"

He felt the other's mouth curve against his shoulder. "Five years?"

He shook his hand, bringing up fingers to wipe sweaty bangs from his brow. "Maximum two."

"Wishful thinking? That's unlike you, Ryuichi."

He snorted. "Akihito isn't as sweet as you think. Sex kittens turn into tigers."

The other laughed. "Cute, cuddly tigers?"

"When the claws aren't showing."

They both laughed this time.

"Shall we go again?" The other's hand swept down to rest on Asami's ass.

"Do you need to ask?" Asami rolled over and arched an eyebrow. "This time, I top."

"I look forward to it."

"Of course, you-"

"A-Asami? What's going on?" Two identical, shocked faces stared at the doorway where Akihito stood gaping at them in wide-eyed wonder. "How did I get here, and why am I wearing _this_?"

A set of golden gazes locked and twin smirks appeared on both Asamis.

"How is this possible?"

Asami shrugged, already accepting the impossible. "A disciplined mind can accomplish great things."

They turned back to the unsuspecting boy who looked as if he were being circled by sharks who'd scented blood in the water. Akihito's instincts were always good.

Two years was a long time, but they would teach him well. The naive kid really had no idea yet of the world of pleasure that awaited him.

Because it was Asami's trip, and he always got his way after all, Akihito didn't run when they both advanced on him with decidedly nefarious intent.

Asami smirked. "Ever hear of double penetration?"

* * *

Asami's eyes flew open, his return to consciousness marked by no more than a reflexive jerk of the body.

"A-Asami? Are you okay?" Akihito's worried face stared down at him. "You were so still and Kirishima said-"

"I'm fine." He reached up to stroke his knuckles across Akihito's cheekbone, warmed by the concern in the hazel eyes. "How did you get in?"

"I got back a day early. Kirishima didn't want to let me in, but I got mad and started making a scene because he wouldn't explain, and besides, he looked really nervous, and-did you _really_ take _that_ drug? I can't believe you! Don't you know that-"

Asami stopped him with a smothering kiss, and Akihito soon relaxed in his arms, moaning as fingers slid beneath his shirt to tease his nipples.

"Stop distracting me," he finally huffed when Asami let him up for air.

"Why?" His lips quirked then moved to take over for his fingers.

"Because...ahhhh...because..." Akihito arched as his nipples were sucked to hard peaks. "Ahh, nevermind! Just hurry up and fuck me!"

Asami grinned and gave Akihito a punishing nip, enjoying the delightful sound of his pained yelp. Perhaps two years was slightly pessimistic, after all.

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Akihito, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."

"Huh?" Brows drew together over lust-glazed eyes.

_Adorable_, all the voices in his mind agreed.

"Nevermind, my cute Akihito. We have all the time in the world."


End file.
